dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackest Night Vol 1 1
The death of John Stewart's wife Katma Tui and his accidental involvement in the destruction of Xanshi, the death of Kyle Rayner's girlfriend Alex DeWitt,Green Lantern (Volume 3) #54 and the death of Jade.Infinite Crisis:Rann-Thanagar War Special #1 He also recalls the death of Guy Gardner's girlfriend Ice, although she was later brought back to life -108'' and they have resumed dating.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #19 All across the world, heroes and villains alike pay tribute to the dead. In Smallville, Superman and Superboy in their civilian identities with Martha mourn the recent death of Jonathan Kent. In Pittsburgh, , Jason Rusch and Gehenna are at the grave of the original Firestorm who died several years ago. The Teen Titans at Titans Tower look over their memorial to fallen comrades such as Marvin KuttlerTeen Titans (Volume 3) #62 and Terra. Kid Flash talks to Wonder Girl about his recent death and resurrection. At a hidden location in Central City, the Rogues visit their secret graveyard and honor the deceased Captain Boomerang and the original Mirror Master. The old members of Justice League International visit the grave of Blue Beetle. The Justice Society of America honors Jade, , , , , the Atom, , , , the Crimson Avenger , and Human Bomb. Near the Curry Lighthouse, Mera and Aqualad overlook the grave of the first Aquaman. While Alfred Pennyworth attempts visit the grave of Batman in Gotham City, he is horrified to find it completely defiled, with Bruce's skull missing. After the remembrance parade, Hal meets up with the Flash at the Hall of Justice, and they look over the Justice League's morgue, which has been set up for special cases, and largely consists of supervillains. They keep the bodies protected since Nightwing uncovered a superhuman corpse-harvesting conspiracy.Nightwing #140-146 The only ones unaccounted for are the dead Rogues, who have their private cemetery that Wally West and Jay Garrick have yet to find. Barry Allen is curious as to who else died while he was trapped in the Speed Force, and Hal shows him the large number of heroic casualties through a display using his ring. Barry is shocked to see Ronnie among them, but he is particularly horrified by the deaths of both Ralph52 Week Forty-Two and Sue Dibny. They then receive a call from Alfred about the desecration of Bruce Wayne's grave. Elsewhere, Hawkman argues with Hawkgirl argue over their destiny, and whether or not they were destined to fall in love and be with each other as according to their mutual history of reincarnation. Hawkman is also angry that the Atom's wife Jean Loring is being honored as a fallen member of the community, despite her being revealed as a serial killer during Identity Crisis. On Oa, the Guardians of the Universe are heavily concerned over the currently raging War of Light, and believe they have in some sense failed their mission statement. Sensing the Black Lantern Rings flying across the universe, they realize that Ganthet was right, and that they can only prepare for the Blackest Night, and attempt to call for help. Before they can make a distress call, the Scarred Guardian appears and begins brutally murdering them, and even eats their hearts. The rings find Morro, crypt keeper of the Green Lanterns and bypass his protection to take the bodies of fallen Lanterns. They begin taking bodies from all over the universe. The rings cry out for flesh. Scar explains that they need to feed on hearts that are full, unlike those of the Guardians. Full of emotions, from all other colors on the Emotional Spectrum. And an army of resurrected zombies rise from the dead, from the Green Lantern crypts... the Black Lantern Corps. At Gotham City, Hal and Barry arrive, only to be confronted by the undead Martian Manhunter, now a Black Lantern who tells them they should both be dead. At St. Roch, Hawkman and Hawkgirl continue to argue, and they reach a breaking point of emotions. As Hawkgirl is finally about to admit her true feelings, the two of them are ambushed. And brutally murdered by two Black Lanterns, the Elongated Man and Sue Dibny. Dying from a spear wound to the chest, Hawkgirl is barely able to tell Hawkman that she loves him on her deathbed as he has been beaten to a pulp with his own mace by Ralph. As Hawkman swears to kill his assailants, his beating heart is ripped out by the Elongated Man, while Sue takes Hawkgirl's. Their rings then absorb the hearts, giving both rings 0.01% for each heart. Black Hand arrives, and gives the two corpses each a ring of their own, commanding them to RISE. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* and :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* * * * * * * * * Villains: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* , :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * :* :* :* :* * * * * * * * :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* * :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * :* ::* :::* ::* ::* ::* , ::* , :::* ::* ::* , ::* ::* ::* ::* * :* * :* Items: * * * * * s * s * s * s * s * s | Notes = * Throughout this book, a large number of prior deaths are mentioned or gone over with the new members of the Black Lantern Corps. :* Air Wave died in . :* Alexander Luthor was killed by the Joker at the end of Infinite Crisis in . :* Alexandra DeWitt was killed by Major Force in Green Lantern (Volume 3) #54. :* Amazing Man was killed by the Mist in Starman (Volume 2) #38. :* Aquagirl was killed by exposure to the toxic contents of Chemo during the Crisis on Infinite Earths in . :* Aquaman, after becoming "Dweller of the Depths" in World War III died in . :* The Atom was killed by Extant during Zero Hour in . :* Azrael died in a fight with Carleton LeHah in . :* Aztek sacrificed himself to stop Mageddon in . :* Baron Blitzkrieg was killed during Infinite Crisis by Superboy-Prime in . :* Batman was killed by Darkseid during Final Crisis in . :* Black Bison was killed during Day of Vengeance by the rampaging Spectre in . :* Black Canary succumbed to radiation poisoning from a battle with Aquarius in Secret Origins (Volume 2) #50. :* Black Condor was killed by Sinestro and the Society in . :* Black Mass :* Blue Beetle died when attacking Jarvis Kord's island base. :* Blue Beetle was killed by Maxwell Lord in . :* Bolt was killed by his son Dreadbolt at the orders of Clock King in . :* Brain Wave :* Bug-Eyed Bandit was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths by Shadow Demons in . :* Bushido was killed during Infinite Crisis by Superboy-Prime in . :* Captain Boomerang was killed during Identity Crisis in self-defense by Jack Drake. :* Cavalier was a vigilante-turned-rogue from early in Batman's career who died in a police shootout in Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #34. Not to be confused with Mortimer Drake. :* Celsius of the Doom Patrol was killed during Invasion! in Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #18. :* Coast City was destroyed during Reign of the Supermen by Mongul and Cyborg Superman in Superman (Volume 2) #80. :* Commander Steel was killed by Eclipso when he joined the Shadow Fighters, in . :* Conduit accidentally killed himself in . :* Copperhead was killed by Manhunter to prevent him from escaping justice in Manhunter (Volume 3) #1. :* Crimson Avenger sacrificed himself to save a town in . :* Crimson Fox and the second Crimson Fox are both dead. The first was killed by Puanteur in , and the second died at the hands of the Mist in Starman (Volume 2) #38. :* Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) was killed by Extant during Zero Hour in . :* Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) died during Day of Vengeance when the Spectre forcibly moved him and his wife into Hell. Rather than be killed by Demons, he entered the Dreaming to be with his son in . :* Doctor Light was killed during Final Crisis by the Spectre in . :* Doctor Mid-Nite was killed by Extant during Zero Hour in . :* Doctor Midnight was killed by Eclipso while working with the Shadow Fighters in . :* Doctor Polaris was killed during a battle with the Freedom Fighters by the Human Bomb in . :* Dolphin was killed in the destruction of Sub Diego, crushed in the rubble. :* Dove was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths by Shadow Demons in . :* Elongated Man sacrificed himself during 52 trapping both Neron and Felix Faust in 52 Week Forty-Two. After death, he's continued to be active as a "Ghost Detective" finally reunited with his wife. :* Enforcer :* Everyman was killed in self-defense by Black Canary in . :* Fastball was killed during the OMAC Project by O.M.A.C.s in . :* Fiddler was killed during Villains United while he was working for the Secret Six by Deadshot for failure, upon orders from Mockingbird in Villains United #1. :* Firestorm'was killed during Identity Crisis by Shadow Thief in . :* 'Flash sacrificed himself during the Crisis on Infinite Earths to save the universe from the Anti-Monitor in . While he was resurrected, this very condition marks him as a valuable target to the Black Lantern Corps. :* Freedom Beast was killed during a massacre of Congorilla's troop in . :* Fury entered the Dreaming during Day of Vengeance with her husband in . :* Gambler committed suicide in . :* Green Lantern Corps ::* Abin Sur died back in . ::* Adara committed suicide when she realized she could never be a Green Lantern again in Green Lantern (Volume 3) #56. ::* Ahtier died fighting againt Krona and Nekron in . ::* Arkkis Chummuck died in battle against Maaldor in . ::* Arx was killed by the Sinestro Corps in . ::* Ayria was a despotic Green Lantern killed by his own victims in . ::* Barin died during the Sinestro Corps War. ::* Bivvix burned up on atmospheric re-entry when his escape pod malfunctioned. ::* Blish was killed in the Power Wars. ::* Brin died of natural causes following his retirement. ::* Bzzd died in a suicide run on Mongul. ::* Ch'p was run over by a truck on the Mosaic World. ::* Chogar was assassinated along with Davo Yull by an interstellar mob. ::* Chthos-Chthas Chthatis was murdered by Enkafos. ::* Cundiff Cood and Diamalon were shot dead by Bedovian. ::* Dob Zagil died in a fight with his eventual successor, Lin Canar when Canar's laboratory exploded around him. ::* Ebikar Hrui was swallowed by the Empathistar. ::* Eddore was crushed by falling debris during the first Crisis. ::* Flodo Span sacrificed himself to re-ignite the Central Power Battery. ::* Galius Zed was murdered by Fatality. ::* Jack T. Chance was slain by Parallax early in the Sinestro Corps War. ::* Katma Tui was killed by a Star Sapphire-possessed Carol Ferris. ::* Ke'Haan was disintegrated by the Anti-Monitor. ::* Kendotha Kr'nek was crucified by the forces of Darkseid. ::* Ki-Nilg died naturally billions of years ago. ::* Kreon was killed by Hank Henshaw. ::* KT21 was devoured by Kryb. ::* Pelle ::* Rak Arranya ::* Reemuz died of Despotellis. ::* Remnant Nod was torn in half by Atrocitus. ::* Rori Dag died naturally billions of years ago. ::* Skr'kl was devoured by a a yellow predator on his homeworld that he conceitedly tried to fight. ::* Spak Drom died in the explosion of the Central Power Battery when Krona destroyed it. ::* Squagga ::* Starkadr ::* Tanakta Z died of Despotellis. ::* TO-T-U-K sacrificed himself to endow his chosen successor, the Collective, with intelligence. ::* Tylot passed on to the afterlife upon Nekron's first defeat. ::* Unknown Lantern ::* Zborra died during the first Crisis. ::* Z'gmora ::* Zharan Pel was the first victim of Doomsday. :* Golden Glider was betrayed by her boyfriend Chillblaine, who murdered her in Flash (Volume 2) #113. :* Harbinger was killed on Themyscira by the forces of Darkseid in . :* Hawk died while fighting the Justice Society as Extant in . :* Human Bomb was pummeled to death by Bizarro in . :* Ice was killed by Overmaster during Judgment Day in . While she was resurrected in -108, this very condition marks her as a valuable target to the Black Lantern Corps. :* Icicle was killed by Krona during the first Crisis in . :* Jade died in space at the climax of the Rann-Thanagar War, in . :* Jonathan Kent had a heart attack during Superman: Brainiac in . :* Kid Flash was killed by the Rogues in . Although he was resurrected in , this very condition marks him as a valuable target to the Black Lantern Corps. :* Killer Frost dies in a fight with Firestorm in Fury of Firestorm #21. :* Kole was killed by Shadow Demons in . :* Madame Rouge died in a fight with Changeling and the Doom Patrol in . :* Major Force was killed by Captain Atom in . :* Martian Manhunter was executed during Final Crisis by Libra for the Human Flame, in . :* Martin Jordan's death in a plane crash was shown most recently in Green Lantern (Volume 4) #29. :* Marvin Kuttler was killed by Wonderdog in Teen Titans (Volume 3) #62. :* Maxwell Lord was killed by Wonder Woman to release control of Superman's mind in Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #219. :* Mirror Master was killed by Krona in . :* Mister America was murdered in Justice Society of America (Volume 3) #1. :* Mister Terrific was strangled to death by the Spirit King in . :* Monocle was killed by the Manhunter while resisting arrest in Manhunter (Volume 3) #9. :* Negative Woman :* Omen :* Osiris was killed by the duplicitous Sobek, triggering the first wave of attacks by Black Adam to the world. :* Pantha :* Pariah was tortured to death by Alexander Luthor of Earth-3. :* Phantom Lady :* Psycho-Pirate was killed when Black Adam shoved his Medusa Mask through his skull at the base of the Multiverse Tower. :* Question :* Rocket Red sacrificed himself to save the remains of the Justice League International from OMACs. :* Sandman sacrificed himself to save the new Doctor Fate from the Dark Lord in . :* Skyman was killed by Solomon Grundy, using Mister Bones' cyanide touch. :* Steel was killed by Despero in . :* Sue Dibny was killed by Jean Loring in the wake of the Identity Crisis. :* Superman was killed by Doomsday in Superman (Volume 2) #75. While he was resurrected, this very condition marks him as a valuable target to the Black Lantern Corps. :* Tarantula was killed by a bomb set by Blockbuster to kill his successor, Catalina Flores. :* Tempest :* Terra :* Terra-Man :* Thinker :* The Top :* Vibe was killed by one of Professor Ivo's Amazoids, marking the end of Justice League Detroit. :* Weasel :* Wildcat II :* Wildebeest was killed by Superboy-Prime. :* Xanshi * The story involving Green Lantern, the Flash and Martian Manhunter continues in Green Lantern (Volume 4) #44. | Trivia = * The Flash lingers in the morgue on the corpse of Psycho-Pirate, who was involved with his death during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Elongated Man reappears with all his fingers despite it being torn off by Neron during the course of 52.52 Week 42 | Recommended = | Links = }}